Our Bond Never Break Up
by Tateishi Nachika
Summary: ikatan kita tidak pernah putus, aku akan selalu menunggu hingga keajaiban itu benar-benar terjadi, aku percaya pada hatiku.
1. just married

**OUR BOND NEVER BREAK UP**

* * *

Petra pov

Hidup di dalam dinding memanglah sangat kejam, hidup seperti di dalam sangkar yang kapan saja titan akan melahapnya, dimana di dalam dinding tidak cukup luas untuk menghindari jikalau ada para titan. Tapi setidaknya jika mengesampingkan hal itu, di dalam dinding ini aku menemukan seseorang yang membuatku bahagia. Aku memanglah wanita beruntung yang bisa meluluhkan hati baja seorang manusia terkuat katanya.

Ia bersurai hitam, tidak terlalu tinggi, tidak memiliki emosi, bicaranya selalu kasar, dan terlebih dia seorang mantan pembunuh kejam di kota bawah tanah, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku tidak melihat masa lalunya, tapi yang aku lihat adalah levi yang sekarang, ia bernama Levi Ackerman dan akupun menyandang gelar Ackerman, lebih tepatnya Petra Ackerman. Aku menikah dengannya.

Tidak mudah memang memutuskan menikah dan sangat beresiko hidup di zaman ini. Kita tidak tau kapan kita mati, entah mati seperti apa nantinya. Selain konsekuen itu, waktu itu aku masih bawahannya levi dan meminta restu ayahku, tidak serta merta ayah merestui kita berdua, karena jarak umur yang begitu jauh,katanya aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Bukankah cinta tidak memandang usia, Setelah meyakinkan berulang kali kepada ayah akhirnya di restui juga.

Setelah 2 tahun menunda memiliki momongan karena alasan pekerjaan, akhirnya aku hamil. Waktu itu levi mengajakku mengelilingi dinding Rose dengan kudanya, aku duduk di depan levi. Dia sangat berpiawai memacu kuda, tapi saat itu perutku merasa sakit seperti di lempar batu. Aku memintanya berhenti dan memilih untuk berjalan kaki, tidak sendiri tapi levi pun ikut berjalan denganku sambil menuntun kuda hitamnya.

"petra kau tidak ikut makan?" levi bertanya padaku

"tidak levi, kau makan duluan saja aku sedang tidak nafsu makan" aku hanya memandangi wajah tampan levi saat makan. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin makan tapi aroma dari semua makanan rasanya membuatku ingin muntah. Aku urungkan makan bersama levi takut jijik jika aku mual-mual nanti di depannya karena dia seseorang yang sangat bersih.

Saat awal musim salju aku baru tau kalau aku hamil setelah memeriksakan diri ke dokter Grisha Jeager, usia kehamilanku menginjak 4 minggu. Setelah mendengar kabar baik itu aku langsung bergegas sedikit berlari menyusul levi yang kemungkinan akan bertemu di jalan untuk pulang, nafasku tersenggal-senggal sampai uap putih efek dari dingin musim salju itu kadang menutupi wajahku.

Tak lama aku melihat levi berpakaian mantel musim dingin seragam survey corpnya, ia sangat terlihat elegan. Dari tatapan wajah levi saat melihatku ia tercengang membulatkan matanya karena sebenarnya aku jarang bahkan tak bisa keluar rumah saat musim salju karena badanku tak kuat dingin.

Tepat dihadapanku, aku langsung memeluk levi sangat keras dengan melingkarkan tanganku pada lehernya sampai terjatuh di atas tebalnya salju, aku menindihnya.

"petra ada apa? Kau tumben sekali keluar di malam hari saat musim salju begini" aku menghiraukan perkataan levi, yang jelas aku semakin memeluknya erat. Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang tadinya bersembunyi di balik dada bidangnya dan mensejajarkan dengan wajah levi.

"levi…keluarga ackerman akan bertambah, aku mengandung anakmu levi" air mataku tak bisa ku bendung menahan haru. Levi berpikir mengingat ucapanku tadi, sebelum akhirnya dia menarik mulutnya keatas, ia tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan dia menciumku."terima kasih petra, sudah mau mengandung anakku" katanya senang, aku balas dengan anggukan.

Hari sudah semakin malam, levi menuntunku bangun dari tebalnya salju. "hatchi!" aku bersin-bersin karena habis menangis dan dinginnya musim salju, levi membuka mantelnya dan menyisakan syalnya saja lalu memakaikannya padaku.

"eh levi, kau pakai saja mantelmu, aku tidak apa-apa" kataku

"kalau kau tidak mau memakainya, maka aku memakaikannya untuk buah hati kita" ujarnya, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menurutinya, dia memang pandai membuat orang kehabisan kata-kata. Dan sontak membuat pipiku memerah.

sesampainya dirumah, aku membuatkan teh hitam hangat untuk suamiku setelah seharian bekerja, aku sebagai istrinya harus merawatnya dan memanjakannya di rumah.

"levi aku pijat ya" aku menawarkan diri

"tentu saja kau harus, tadi kau menjatuhkanku bahuku jadi sakit" ujarnya

"tch itu karena aku terlalu senang" aku mengembungkan pipiku, dia hanya menunjuk-nunjuk bahunya "iya iya aku pijat heichou" racauku

"itu kurang keras, tekan lagi" levi ini benar-benar. Aku memukuli bahunya akhirnya

"ash ittai petra" levi mendengus, aku pun beranjak pergi

"ini ganti bajumu" aku menyodorkan piyama tidur untuknya

"a-ri-ga-to" levi mengeja dengan tatapan datar, levi kadang-kadang membuatku kesal, saat aku mau pergi tidur levi menahan lenganku dan membuatku berbalik badan

"nani?" tanyaku

"bolehkah aku memegang anakku?" tanyanya, "hn" aku mengangguk, levi menyingkap baju atasanku dan memperlihatkan perutku, levi mencium perutku yang masih kecil, merupakan tempat ackerman kecil hidup dan tumbuh bersamaku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengusap surai ayah ackerman kecilku. Dia kadang menyebalkan dan kadang tiba-tiba membuat keadaan romantis. Dia begitu special, sespesial anak di kandunganku.

Tapi setelah menginjak usia kandungan 3 bulan aku keguguran. Aku sangat terpukul. Waktu itu masih musim salju, aku berniat membawakan makan siang untuk ayah si kecil yang masih dalam kandunganku. Air minum dalam botol yang kubawa jatuh hingga pecah membuat salju yang tergenangi air itu licin hingga aku terpeleset dan terjatuh sangat keras, perutku membentur batu di balik salju tipis, aku meremas perutku karena sakit yang sangat luar biasa, hingga akhirnya aku melihat salju dibawahku menjadi merah, di warnai oleh pewarna asli dari darahku. Aku sangat shock melihatnya, sebelum akhirnya aku tak sadarkan diri.

Aku perlahan-lahan membuka pelupuk mataku, ku lihat di samping kananku levi sedang tertidur sambil duduk menjagaku, tangannya menyila di dadanya, sedangkan kaki kanannya ia naikan ke kaki kirinya, kepalanya menunduk kebawah. Saat tidurpun ia sangat elegan di tambah dengan baju atasannya kemeja putih, celana hitam panjang dan jas hitam yang pampang rapi di bahunya.

"le-vi…" rintihku, levi tersadar saat namanya di panggil dan ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menghampiriku dan duduk disamping ranjang yang ku tiduri.

"petra, kau baik-baik saja? Kau haus atau lapar, aku ambilkan dulu ya" levi sangat perhatian padaku, "tidak" jawabku dan menahan tangannya saat hendak pergi ke dapur.

"levi bagaimana bayi kita" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi, levi hanya terdiam, dia mengusap pucuk kepalaku dan menyelipkan poni sebahuku ke belakang telingaku.

"kau keguguran petra" tanpa menunggu arahan dari siapapun aku langsung menangis, menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku sambil sesegukan.

"maafkan aku levi, aku tidak becus jadi istri maupun ibu untuk anakmu" kataku di tengah sesegukan tangisanku

"sudahlah petra, Tuhan sangat sayang pada anak kita, jadi dia mengambilnya dulu, pasti di gantikan yang lebih baik dan special" levi menenangkanku, aku membalikan badanku kearah berlawanan dari levi, aku sangat malu untuk menatapnya, aku memang tidak berguna, aku terus mengutuk diriku.

Levi membaringkan dirinya tepat dihadapanku untuk tidur, aku hanya menunduk, aku merasakan mataku semakin sembab setelah menangis. Levi menarik daguku dan menciumku "sudahlah, semua pasti akan berlalu, bukan hanya kau yang terpukul tapi aku juga petra" kata-kata levi membuatku menangis lagi dan levi mendekapku ke dada bidangnya "tidurlah, semua akan baik-baik saja" katanya tenang, dan aku hanya mengangguk lalu tertidur di dekapan hangatnya levi ackerman.

* * *

segitu dulu ya, see ya in the next chapter


	2. lost promise

saya buat levi disini lebih luwes

* * *

 **Our Bond Never Break Up**

* * *

Benar kata levi, pasti akan digantikan dengan yang lebih special, kesedihan dan kesalahan waktu itu dijadikan pengalaman, sekarang levi lebih protektif terhadapku, sangat protektif malah saat ini aku hamil anak keduanya, walaupun anak kita yang pertama telah di ambil Tuhan lebih dulu.

"petra kau sedang apa di dapur? Sudah ku bilang aku saja yang masak" teriaknya dari dalam kamar

"aku hanya ingin membuatkanmu teh hitam itu saja" sahutku "eh levi?" levi tiba-tiba saja memelukku dari belakang dan melingkarkan tangannya pada perutku sambil mengelus perutku yang membesar, dagunya ia sandarkan pada bahuku.

"petra kau semakin seksi" bisik levi pada telingaku walaupun sebenarnya aku agak geli, entahlah yang ada di pikiran lelaki, mungkin yang jelas saat kandunganku semakin membesar, semua badanku ikut membesar.

"kau sebaiknya duduk, aku akan masak untuk kita sarapan" levi mengintruksiku, aku hanya bisa mengangguk, tak ada bantahan bagi seorang heichou prajurit maupun seorang heichou rumah tangga. Aku pergi ke ruang tamu pelan sambil menopang pinggangku karena berat oleh kehadiran si kecil dalam kandunganku berumur 8 bulan.

Aku menahan permukaan bawah perutku pelan-pelan untuk duduk kemudian bersandar dikursi empuk, leganya. Tak lama kemudian levi membawakanku makan dan menyuapiku, sangat berlebihan memang levi si heichou rumah tangga ini. Dia membantuku minum selanjutnya baru ia yang makan.

"levi aku bosan di rumah terus, kita keluar ya?" pintaku

"tidak boleh!" levi menolak

"levi" kataku manja sambil bersandar di bahunya

"petra…aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa" levi beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi, mengganti baju kerjanya untuk ke kantor survey corp.

"nee kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu ke kantor, aku ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanku dan rekanku yang lain" ujarku semangat, levi nampak berpikir sambil membetulkan cravat symbol ke kaptenannya "souka" katanya singkat. "tapi ingat jangan banyak tingkah, apalagi kau semakin seksi sekarang. Aku tidak mau usahaku dulu memperebutkanmu dari sekian banyak lelaki sia-sia" jelas levi.

"iya iya heichouku" "dan satu lagi ganti dress putihmu dengan warna lain yang lebih tidak terlihat lekukan-lekukan badanmu, kau tidak boleh terlihat seksi selain hanya untukku, aku tidak bisa menjamin dengan pikiran lelaki. Terutama si Erwin dan auruo" levi sangat detail. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk mendengarnya menasehati, aku tau perkataannya itu sangatlah benar. Lalu aku pergi ke kamar mengganti baju.

"jaa levi bagaimana dengan yang ini" aku meperlihatkan baju yang aku pakai, dress panjang sampai di bawah lutut berwarna coklat senada dengan seragam survey corp levi, bagian tengahnya mengkerut oleh tali membuat perutku yang membesar sangat terlihat jelas.

"kau masih terlihat seksi" levi tak setuju. Aku mendengus kesal "itu karena pikiranmu yang hentai levi heichou" levi hanya datar, sepertinya kataku benar "lagian kandunganku sudah 8 bulan, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan lekukan perutku" sambungku lagi. Akhirnya kita berdua berangkat dengan jalan kaki karena tempatnya pun tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah, rumah yang kita tinggali sengaja di pilih levi agar tidak terlalu jauh dari kantornya dan bisa mengawasiku kapan saja.

"petra, apa kau lelah?" Tanya levi sambil menuntunku

"tidak, aku masih baik-baik saja" kataku

"hn tentu saja, kau kan berjalannya seperti siput" levi lagi-lagi membuatku kesal, tapi bukankah itu membuat warna dalam suatu hubungan agar tidak jenuh. Dan akhirnya kitapun sampai

"ppeetttrrraaaa" teriak hanji sambil berlari kearahku tangannya terbuka lebar untuk memelukku sebelum akhirnya hanji jatuh karena di halangi oleh levi.

"eh mata empat, kau harus hati-hati, sedikit saja kau melukai petra, akan ku bunuh kelinci manismu (sony dan bean)"

"ahh iya iya aku akan berhati-hati hehe" sahut hanji sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal dan dia memelukku dengan pelan "apa kabarmu petra" sambungnya "aku baik-baik saja hanji san" kataku ramah

"nee nee petra boleh aku memegang perutmu" kaca mata hanji berkilat sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada perutku "hn tentu saja" walaupun sebenarnya aku sedikit takut kepada wanita obsesi titan ini.

Hanji memegang permukaan perutku "petra, dia sangat aktif sekali" ujarnya "benar hanji-san, aku sangat merasakannya, dia menendang-nendang" "benarkah?" sahut levi tiba-tiba dan menyingkirkan kepala hanji, levi pun ikut menempelkan tangannya pada kandunganku di susul dengan telinganya yang mendekatkan ke permukaan perutku "dia benar-benar aktif sekali di dalam, sepertinya ia tidak betah di dalam, makanya cepat keluar dan bermain dengan ayah" levi berbicara manis pada anaknya. Levi memang banyak berubah setelah menikah.

"kalian semua masuklah ke dalam, di luar sangat panas" sahut Erwin tiba-tiba dari balik pintu, akhirnya kami pun masuk ke dalam. "petra!" sahut erd dan Gunther "minna" kataku "aku rindu kalian" sambungku "kami juga rindu kau petra" ujar erd dan Gunther.

"eh aurou mana?" tanyaku "hmm semenjak kau menikah, dia uring-uringan terus" ujar erd "tapi tak lama dia menemukan nifa, dia mirip denganmu petra, jadi dia pdkt dengannya" timpal Gunther. "yukata kalau begitu" aku senang kalau memang ada penggantiku untuk aurou, waktu masih jadi prajurit dia selalu bergaya seperti levi, untuk mencuri perhatianku, memalukan tidak pantas sama sekali.

Tok tok tok, aku mengetuk pintu ruangan komandan "masuk" balasnya dari dalam. "komandan Erwin, ini minumlah" aku membuatkan kopi untuknya, sudah lama sekali aku tidak membuatkan kopi untuk komandan. "arigato petra, kau tak usah repot-repot mengantarkan ke ruanganku" ujarnya, "daijobu komandan, rasanya sudah lama sekali" kataku lalu kembali keluar "petra" Erwin memanggilku, aku membalikan badan "iya komandan". "petra kau duduklah, aku ingin berbicara padamu" aku menurut lalu duduk.

"petra apa kau bahagia dengannya? Dia tidak keras padamu kan?" komandan sangat mengkhawatirkanku. "tentu saja aku bahagia, tidak…dia justru sangat perhatian padaku, dia berubah menjadi lembut setelah kita menikah" "syukurlah kalau begitu" aku membalasnya dengan anggukan, aku mencoba untuk berdiri dari sofa, tapi agak susah karena perutku membesar, "sini biarku bantu" Erwin membantuku berdiri "arigato komandan" kataku senang sedangkan yang membantuku seyum ramah. Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba levi ada di hadapanku menatapku dan Erwin dengan _deathglarenya_ , aku langsung memecahkan suasana "ah levi, yukata kau datang… tolong bantu aku ke dapur ya, aku ingin membuatkan makan untuk kita semua" levi tetap diam, terpaksa aku menarik lengannya menuju ke dapur. Untunglah aku bisa menghindar dari suasana mencekam, suasana mencekam yang beda tipis saat ada colossal titan.

"jaa minna mari kita makan bersama" sahutku pada prajurit survey corp, yang tak lain adalah teman dan rekan kerjaku, walaupun sekarang aku adalah mantan prajurit setelah menikah.

"wuah petra, masakanmu enak sekali, aku rindu masakanmu, selama kau mengundurkan diri kita tersiksa karena makanan yang di buat hanji seperti makanan penjara" ujar mike, aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya

"eh mike, masih untung aku mau masak untukmu huh" hanji mendengus "kalau begitu petra kau harus sering-sering kesini ya" sambungnya

"tidak boleh!" tukas levi serius, membuatku dan yang lain sedikit ngeri. Setelah selesai makan dan waktupun tak terasa sudah malam, akhirnya aku dan levi pulang. Selama perjalanan pulang levi mendiamiku, rasanya sesak sekali.

"levi" sapaku, dia masih focus berjalan membuatku tertinggal di belakang, mengingat saat ini aku tak bisa lari menyusulnya. Apa levi marah padaku saat komandan Erwin membantuku berdiri, ini pasti salah paham. "levi, apa kau marah padaku" sahutku lagi sedikit berteriak karena levi semakin menjauh, namun levi tetap tak bergeming, entah mengapa air mataku mengalir begitu saja di pipiku, dadaku sesak dan sesegukan menangis. Aku duduk di atas batu tak jauh dari tempatku tadi, ada yang berusaha menarik tanganku saat aku menutup wajahku dengan lengan kananku untuk menyembunyikan bahwa aku sedang menangis, ternyata levi dia kembali, dia mensejajarkan tubuhnya di hadapanku lalu menyeka air mataku.

"maaf" kata levi lembut "tadi komandan Erwin hanya membantuku berdiri" kataku di tengah tangisku "aku tau berdirilah" levi membantuku berdiri lalu pulang sambil menuntunku.

Sesampainya dirumah aku langsung membaringkan diri di kasur, aku sangat mengantuk, mungkin seharian ini terlalu banyak aktivitas, mengeluarkan energy saat menangis. Levi mengerti hal itu lalu menyelimutiku dan mengelus puncak rambutku "selamat tidur petra, kau pasti sangat kelelahan, tidur yang nyenyak ya" aku hanya mengangguk sambil memejamkan mata karena terlalu lelah.

..

..

"levi kau sedang apa?" tanyaku bingung, karena levi memikul kayu, membawa palu dan paku

"ah aku akan membuat tempat tidur untuk bayi kita petra" sahut levi, aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Levi terus memukul-mukuli paku pada kayu yang hampir setengah jadi tempat tidur kecil yang di kelilingi pembatas-pembatas agar bayi kita nanti bahkan sampai tiga tahun pun terjaga supaya tidak jatuh, sambil menunggu aku membuatkan teh hitam kesukaannya.

"levi istirahat saja dulu" ajakku "tidak, sebentar lagi selesai kau masuk dulu sana di luar panas" katanya, aku mengikuti intruksinya. Levi sudah menyelesaikan tempat tidur bayinya, ia sangat kelelahan dan berkeringat, aku menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan handuk kecil, saat berkeringat aura ketampanan dia keluar, dia benar-benar tampan. Lalu menyuguhkan teh hitam kesukaannya "arigato istriku" katanya "hai" aku tersenyum.

"petra" tanya levi "hn" jawabku masih mengelap keringat di lehernya, dia menarik tanganku untuk berhenti melap keringatnya. "petra kau sebulan lagi akan melahirkan, aku berjanji akan mendampingimu" "benarkah" kataku senang "tapi kalau aku tak sibuk" lanjutnya. "levi….pokoknya sesibuk apapun kau harus tetap mendampingiku" aku memaksa "kalau ada titan bagaimana, tapi… sepertinya, aku lebih memilih titan" levi membuatku kesal "kuso kuso kuso" aku mendengus.

"kau ini….aku hanya bercanda" kata levi sambil mengacak-acak rambutku "nanti malam aku akan memberimu sesuatu" "apa" "lihat saja nanti malam petra ackermanku".

Waktu sudah menunjukan malam, aku menagih janji levi "levi hadiah apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku malam ini" levi menarikku keluar rumah, ia mengisi bak kayu dengan air yang sangat penuh. "petra kemari" pintanya, aku mengikutinya "pegang bintang ini" levi mengambil air dari dalam bak kayu yang isinya bintang dari pantulan cahaya bulan dan menuntunku untuk memegangnya dengan mengapit kedua tanganku pada air bak itu "sugoi" kataku senang "lihatlah petra, walaupun bintang sangat jauh tapi bisa di raih, sesuatu yang tidak mungkin pasti akan mungkin terjadi asal ada keyakinan bagaimanapun caranya" levi menasehati, aku mengangguk paham. "sebenarnya tadi siang aku ingin memberimu pelangi, tapi aku sangat lelah, jika besok cuaca cerah, aku akan memberimu pelangi" lanjutnya.

"hontoni levi" aku bersemangat "ya setelah ekspedisi" katanya sambil tersenyum walaupun sangat tipis.

..

..

Aku duduk di sofa menunggu kepulangan levi, menunggu janjinya untuk memberiku pelangi setelah ekspedisi. Sambil menunggu levi aku bernyanyi kecil untuk ackerman kecilku, "buk" aku merasakan tendangan aktif dalam perutku, aku mengelusnya pelan. "nak kau tidak sabar ya ingin cepat-cepat keluar, bunda juga sangat ingin melihatmu sayang. Tapi menunggu satu bulan lagi ya, kau harus sabar" kataku mengajaknya bicara "hari ini ayahmu sedang ekspedisi, jadi hanya kita berdua saja di rumah, semoga ayah cepat kembali dan berkumpul bersama kita lagi" lanjutku sambil mengusap kandunganku

Tok tok

"ah itu ayahmu pulang dari ekspedisinya, ayo kita sambut kepulangan ayahmu" aku berdiri untuk membuka pintu "selamat datang, lev-…"

"petra…" kata hanji muram, di dampingi komandan Erwin juga

"dimana levi? Dia tidak bersama kalian?" tanyaku ragu

"levi dia…." Hanji terbata

"Petra Ackerman, kita menyesal untuk memberitahumu" kata komandan Erwin berat "Levi Ackerman tidak kembali dari ekspedisi terakhir hidup-hidup"lanjutnya

Mendadak aku lemas mendengarnya, sendi-sendiku tak kuat menopang untukku berdiri, aku terduduk di lantai, aku mencoba mengendalikan pikiranku kalau semua itu bohong, tapi jika komandan Erwin yang bilang itu pasti kenyataan, aku menangis histeris, sangat histeris. Erwin berjongkok mensejajarkan denganku, aku meraih kerah baju komandan "kau bohong komandan kau bohong! Katakan padaku kalau itu bohong! Levi manusia terkuat tidak mungkin mati" teriakku histeris sambil menangis masih menarik-narik kerah baju erwin. "petra.." hanjipun ikut mensejajarkan badannya denganku.

"ku mohon di saat seperti ini kalian jangan bercanda, antar aku kesana hanji san, komandan" pintaku memaksa sambil mencoba berdiri.

"petra tenanglah" Erwin angkat bicara menenangkanku, badanku semakin kebas seperti kapal yang karam, aku merasakan suhu panas menyelimuti badanku terutama pipiku, pusing di kepalaku menekanku sampai akhirnya aku tak merasakan apa-apa lagi, semuanya gelap.

"petra! Petra!" Erwin menepuk-nepuk pipiku, untungnya aku tertahan oleh badan kokohnya komandan sebelum jatuh bebas ke lantai, dia menggendongku ala bridal style ke kamarku untuk di baringkan.

"hanji ambil air hangat untuk mengompresnya" perintah komandan pada hanji "hai" balasnya. Aku sangat lemas, janji levi untuk memberiku pelangi setelah ekspedisi tidak pernah terjadi bahkan untuk mendampingiku melahirkan anaknya. Dia tidak memenuhi janjinya.


	3. wishes

**Our Bond Never Break Up**

* * *

Pelan-pelan ku membuka kelopak mataku, memegang kepalaku yang sudah dikompres dengan handuk kecil, air mataku mengalir lagi saat ingat kalau levi telah pergi tanpa pamit, dadaku rasanya sangat sesak, tenggorokanku berat, mataku sembab akibat menangis seharian, mungkin besok, lusa aku akan tetap menangis.

"petra minum dulu" ujar Erwin setelah mengetahui kalau aku sudah sadar dari tidurku, sedangkan hanji tertidur di sampingku. Mereka semua menjagaku. Aku sedikit mengangkat badanku di bantu Erwin untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Aku mengambil gelas yang di berikan Erwin, tanganku bergetar saat hendak meminum. hampir saja aku menumpahkan airnya tapi Erwin segera menahannya, sebelum akhirnya Erwin membantuku meminum air putih.

"komandan, hanji-san" aku melirik hanji yang masih tertidur di sampingku "terima kasih sudah menjagaku" lanjutku. "jangan panggil aku komandan, namaku saja…seperti orang lain jika kau memanggilku komandan" aku mengangguk.

"aku akan menunggu di luar, kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja aku"

"tapi Erwin-san, itu akan merepotkanmu. Aku tau kau sangat sibuk"

"kau salah petra, titan hanya datang 5 atau 6 tahun sekali jadi aku sedikit tidak sibuk"

"souka" sahutku singkat lalu merebahkan diri kembali ke kasur, sedangkan Erwin keluar. Saat ini yang ku miliki hanyalah ackerman kecil yang tumbuh bersamaku, cepatlah lahir temaniku disini.

..

..

Sudah 2 minggu berlalu, aku masih terlarut dalam kesedihan ini, sebenarnya aku tak begitu nafsu makan, tetapi harus makan, semuanya demi anakku. aku tidak mau pertumbuhannya terhambat. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika anakku lahir nanti tanpa ayah dan menanyakan ayahnya dimana. Anakku yang malang, kau masih memiliki bunda nak. Percayalah pada harapan yang abadi.

"naa Erwin, sudah lama kita tak mengunjungi petra, ayo kita menjenguknya" ajak hanji

"souka, tapi kau jangan berulah. Jangan membicarakan yang berhubungan dengan levi yang dapat membuatnya sedih lagi"

"hai hai… nee Erwin, apa kau masih menyukai petra?" Tanya hanji

"apa kau ingin membicarakan ini saat temanmu mati" tukas Erwin

"ya…kau tidak bisa membohongiku Erwin, tingkahmu sangat terlihat. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama"

"begitu ya, apakah terlihat sejelas itu" Erwin tersenyum tipis

"ya.."

Tok tok

"petra ini kami, hanji dan Erwin" sahut hanji mengetuk namun tak ada balasan "petra…are!" hanji membuka pintu tapi tidak di kunci, hanji pergi ke kamar.

"petra…kau demam" hanji menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahiku, aku juga baru sadar kalau aku demam. Hanji duduk disampingku "are! Mengapa kasurmu basah petra?" Tanya hanji sedikit ragu "jangan-jangan" hanji membuka selimutku, matanya tertuju pada bawah permukaan perutku.

"petra bolehkah aku memeriksamu" Tanya hanji "hai" jawabku lemah, hanji menaikan kedua kakiku dan memeriksa kemaluanku "astaga petra ini sudah pembukaan terakhir, kau akan segera melahirkan!" teriak hanji, membuat Erwin yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu terkejut "petra apa kau dari tadi menderita sendirian" sahut Erwin menghampiri, aku baru ingat tadi aku pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit "hai".

"petra jika perutmu kontraksi, doronglah sangat kuat! Ketubanmu sudah pecah" ujar hanji, aku mengangguk sampai akhirnya rasa sakit itu menyerangku sekarang. "hanji-san ittai…" aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "kalau begitu aku keluar dulu" Erwin keluar "dame! kau tetap disini, beri semangat petra karena tidak ada waktu lagi, ketubannya sudah pecah jika si bayi tidak cepat di keluarkan bisa berbahaya!" tukas hanji serius, membuat Erwin membatu.

Erwin duduk dibelakangku, membaringkan badanku pada dekapannya, dan menggenggam tangan kiriku. "petra mengejanlah" hanji mengintruksi, "hhhnnn" aku mulai mengejan, "lagi! Lagi!" teriak hanji bersemangat, aku terus mengejan tiap kontraksi dan intruksi dari hanji, namun bayiku belum mau keluar, rasanya tulang-tulangku patah setiap kontraksi, dan membuatku frustasi ingin menyerah, tapi hanji dan Erwin tidak menyerah untuk menyemangatiku.

"hanji-san ittai….." teriakku sambil mengejan dan meremas tangan Erwin sangat erat sedangkan tangan kananku meremas sprei. "hnnn h h h" aku tidak kuat lagi, rasanya sendi-sendiku patah, levi seandainya kau menemaniku disini, gelap lagi dan terang lagi, aku pingsan berkali-kali dan terbangun ketika rasa sakit melandaku. "petra dorong lagi, aku melihat kepalanya" kata hanji setelah memeriksa masuk ke dalam selimut yang menutupi bagian perut bawahku sampai kakiku.

"petra bertahanlah sedikit lagi, kau tidak ingin kan kepergian levi sia-sia" sahut Erwin menyemangati "iya…tapi…rasanya saat ini hidup dan matiku sangat tipis Erwin-san" rintihku pada Erwin "kau bicara apa petra! Kau ingin bayimu mati bersamamu dan kematian levi sia-sia!" kata-kata Erwin menusukku, benar aku tidak ingin membuat kematian levi sia-sia, aku mengejan sekuat tenaga mengerahkan segala energiku, tak peduli jika diriku mati asalkan bayiku selamat.

"petra sekali lagi dorong!" ujar hanji

"hnnn" aku merasakan kepala bayiku mengembul di bawah sana dan hanji menariknya keluar, bayiku lahir. Tapi bayiku tidak menangis.

"hanji-san kenapa bayiku" ujar ku khawatir, hanji tetap diam

"hanji mengapa kau diam saja" Erwin angkat bicara, aku mulai menangis takut terjadi apa-apa pada bayiku.

"tidak…ini salah….beri aku waktu" hanji sibuk menepuk-nepuk pantat si bayi yang tidak bergerak, memeriksa denyut jantung dan nadinya

"hanji-san" racauku di tengah tangisku, apa aku harus kehilangan orang yang ku sayangi lagi, kamisama tolonglah "petra semua pasti baik-baik saja, percayalah" Erwin memotivasiku. Akhirnya terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang sangat ku rindukan melebihi apapun, bayiku baik-baik saja.

Hanji memberikan tubuh mungil itu padaku yang terbungkus rapi dengan kain hangat, aku menangis terharu, bayiku laki-laki tetapi ia sangat cantik. Kawaii. Mulutnya persis ayahnya, aku memberi namanya armin.

"Erwin-san apa kau mau memegangnya" tanyaku "ah tidak, aku tidak ingin menjatuhkannya" "daijobu, pegang kepalanya lalu badannya. Iya seperti itu" akhirnya Erwin menimang bayiku. "wah Erwin kau sudah cocok menjadi seorang ayah" sahut hanji riang "hn" ujar Erwin singkat.

"a..ah!" perutku sakit lagi, hanji langsung memeriksa perutku dan menekan-nekannya "petra! Ada satu lagi!" hanji terkejut "kau akan melahirkan bayi kembar!"sambungnya, aku juga terkejut tak menyangka akan melahirkan bayi kembar, aku mengejan lagi. Tak butuh lama melahirkannya karena sudah ada jalan lahir dari bayi pertama, kali ini bayi perempuan dia sangat cantik dan aku menamainya christa. Selamat datang anak-anakku, ibu sangat mencintai kalian.

..

..

Aku memandangi bayi kembarku yang sedang tertidur pulas, mereka sangat mungil. Levi, aku tau kau pasti melihatnya dari atas sana. Mereka sangat sehat dan terlahir normal tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Christa menggeliat-geliat kecil, rona wajahnya memerah, mulutnya melengkung ke bawah bertanda si bayi mungil christa akan menangis, tapi aku langsung mengelus rambutnya agar tertidur kembali.

Sedikit demi sedikit akhirnya christa kecil tidur pulas kembali. Bukankah kelahiran anak kembar itu sangat special, karena tidak semua orang akan mendapatkan anak kembar walaupun kesulitan dan dua kali lipat rasa sakit saat melahirkannya tapi saat itu juga mendapatkan kebahagiaan ganda. Aku sangat tidak sabar melihatnya tumbuh besar nanti, pasti mereka sangat lucu.

Aku terbangun dini hari karena armin tiba-tiba menangis, aku mengangkatnya pelan dan memberinya asi sebelum christa bangun oleh tangisan armin. Armin sangat lahap, dia benar-benar sangat kehausan. Saking hausnya dia sampai batuk-batuk, aku langsung mengangkat dan mendekapnya sambil mengusap punggungnya.

"nak, minumnya pelan-pelan ya" kataku dan armin menangis sambil menggeliat kecil "yare yare…yasudah minum lagi ya, tapi pelan-pelan nanti tersedak lagi" aku menelentangkan armin dan memberinya asi lagi. "euhm armin kau masih belum mau tidur" aku mulai menguap, matanya masih terbuka normal belum mengantuk. Tiba-tiba saja armin mungil tersenyum seperti paham ucapanku dan melepaskan asinya. "kau sudah kenyang armin, hn?" tanyaku sambil mensejajarkannya denganku "bunda Tanya armin sudah kenyang hn?" sambungku sambil memiringkan wajahku, armin hanya tertawa kecil. Levi lihatlah anakmu, dia sangat manis. Aku mencoba membaringkannya tapi ia malah menangis, sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak mengantuk.

"armin mau main sama bunda?" aku menggendongnya dan membawanya dekat jendela, memperlihatkannya pada bintang-bintang "armin…disana ada banyak milyaran bintang, salah satunya ada ayah disana, bilang hai pada ayah" aku menarik tangan mungil armin dan mengibas-ngibaskannya "hai ayah…ini armin" kataku. "armin sekarang tidur ya, bunda mengantuk" ajakku pada armin dan membaringkannya. Setelah lama mengelus-elus surai armin, akhirnya dia tertidur juga dan aku lega bisa tidur juga, semoga christa tetap tenang setidaknya sampai besok pagi, karena aku lelah. Jika ada levi mungkin tugas beratku bisa ringan di bagi dua.

Masih pagi sebelum si kembar bangun aku harus cepat-cepat mandi. Selagi mandi aku mendengar suara tangisan bayi bergantian, aku harus cepat-cepat. "yaampun anak bunda" armin dan christa wajahnya memerah dan basah karena air mata. Tangisan mereka semakin kencang, aku bingung harus siapa duluan yang di tenangkan. Menjadi single parent dari anak kembar memanglah sangat sulit.

Tok tok

"petra" seseorang memanggilku "hai" sahutku, aku bingung armin dan christa sedang menangis, juga ada tamu, aku langsung berlari membuka pintu.

"eh Erwin-san, kenapa pagi-pagi sekali ada disini" aku terkejut Karena Erwin pagi-pagi sudah ada di depan rumahku

"bayi kembarmu menangis, bolehkah aku membantumu" tawar Erwin "tapi…nanti kau kerepotan" sebenarnya tawaran Erwin akan sangat membantuku

"tidak apa-apa, aku kebetulan sedang lari pagi dan lewat sini mendengar tangisan bayi, jadi aku mampir kesini" aku mempersilahkan Erwin masuk membantuku.

Armin menangis karena mengompol, sedangkan christa kehausan mengingat dari semalam ia tidur pulas dan belum minum asi. "Erwin-san kau memegang armin, aku harus memberi christa asi" aku menyerahkan armin pada Erwin setelah mengganti celana basahnya dengan celana kering. "souka" Erwin menggendong armin "petra, bisakah aku membawanya keluar" aku mengangguk. Sedangkan aku menelentangkan christa pada dekapanku dan memberinya asi.

"hee Erwin!" sapa hanji semangat tengah lari pagi juga melihat Erwin menggendong armin "kau sudah benar-benar pantas menjadi seorang ayah"lanjutnya

"Erwin, apa kau tak berencana menikahinya?" Tanya hanji

"entahlah, sepertinya aku harus berhenti mencintainya. Jika tidak aku seperti mengkhianati rekanku. Ini salahku waktu itu menyuruh levi menyerang ape titan sendirian"

"tapi bukankah dia memiliki serum titan pemberian Kenny ackerman, apa dia tidak menggunakannya" Tanya hanji memulai percakapan serius

"aku tidak tau dia mau menggunakannya apa tidak, tapi berubah menjadi titan itu pilihan yang sangat sulit" Erwin menimpali

"tapi menurut teoriku, dia bisa saja menggunakannya tapi yang membuatnya lama kembali adalah dia harus menemukan dan memakan titan shifter untuk mengembalikan tubuhnya" jelas hanji

"kau benar, itulah yang membuatku mengurungkan niatku untuk menikahi petra. Mungkin suatu saat nanti levi bisa saja kembali dan bertemu istri juga anaknya"

"souka" singkat hanji

"lalu mengapa kau tidak menikah" kali ini Erwin yang balik Tanya

"eh…eto…eto…." Hanji garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal "bagaimana ya" lanjutnya sambil tertawa

"aku tau kau juga sangat terpukul kalau lev-"

"cukup! Aku tak ingin membicarakannya di depan anaknya, aku seperti pengkhianat" potong hanji

"padahal tadi kau membicarakannya hanji"

"eh iya juga ya hehe" hanji tertawa kecil "ya sudah jaa ne Erwin" lanjutnya

"souka"

Christa masih tertidur sambil menyusui, aku mengelus rambutnya yang halus dan tipis. Jarinya menggenggam erat bajuku, aku mencoba melepaskannya untuk membaringkannya, tapi genggaman tangan christa tidak mau lepas. Aku memandangi christa lekat-lekat, entah kenapa mataku mengembun. Christaku yang malang dia tidak tau rupa ayahnya, aku mengecup keningnya mencium aroma khas bayi.

"petra" Erwin menyapaku, aku langsung menyeka air mataku.

"hai Erwin-san"

"armin…dia tertidur"

"arigato Erwin-san" akhirnya aku berhasil membaringkan christa dan juga armin di tempat tidur bayi yang telah di buat levi.

"Erwin-san, juga hanji-san. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian yang membantuku, aku tidak tau cara membalasnya" aku memulai pembicaraan

"kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu"

"eto…aku besok akan pergi ke stohes"

"kenapa mendadak sekali"

"merawat anak kembar seorang diri sangat sulit Erwin-san, setidaknya disana ada ayah dan saudara yang akan membantuku"

"jika keputusan itu memang terbaik bagimu dan juga anakmu. Pergilah"

"aku mungkin besok akan pergi pagi-pagi sekali, jadi titip salam untuk hanji-san juga rekan-rekan yang lain" pintaku pada Erwin

"pasti aku akan sampaikan. Jaga diri baik-baik" Erwin tersenyum tipis datar, aku tau Erwin-san pernah mencintaiku, mungkin dia kecewa karena aku akan meninggalkan tempat penuh kenangan ini.

* * *

yang baca manganya lebih mengerti


	4. our little twin

**Our Bond Never Break Up**

* * *

 **5 tahun kemudian**

"bunda….." suara gadis kecil memanggilku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku

"christa ada apa nak" aku akhirnya bangun di tengah malam, ia mulai menangis

"christa kamu mengompol lagi?" anak itu mengangguk dan menangis "sudah-sudah jangan menangis lagi, bunda akan membereskannya ya. Sekarang christa pergi ke kamar mandi, ganti baju dan celana yang kering" anak itu mengikuti perintahku, aku sudah mengajarkan kepada anak-anakku tentang apa itu mandiri.

Kali ini armin, dia ingin ditemani karena mimpi buruk. Akhirnya si kembar tidur bersamaku. "bunda aku takut…aku takut….aku bermimpi buruk" armin gemetaran sambil memelukku. "daijobu armin, ada bunda disini" aku menepuk-nepuk punggung armin.

"memangnya armin mimpi apa?" tanyaku

"a-aku be-ber bermimpi ada titan-" armin cerita tentang mimpinya

"sudah sudah armin…. Jangan lanjutkan, sekarang tidurlah, pasti besok baik-baik saja" aku memotong cerita mimpinya armin, dia bercerita terbata saking ketakutannya. Aku tidak mau armin semakin ketakutan.

"bunda…ceritakan bagaimana ayah" kata christa tiba-tiba

"iya bunda, ceritakan tentang ayah" armin menimpali

"ayah kalian itu sangat baik, dia orang yang kuat. Semua orang memanggilnya manusia terkuat" kataku

"kalau memang ayah kuat tapi kenapa ayah meninggal bunda…" christa mengerutkan dahinya

"dengar christa, sekuat apapun manusia pasti suatu saat nanti akan meninggal. Hidup itu tidak ada yang abadi" christa mengerti

"lanjut ceritakan lagi tentang ayah bun" armin bersemangat melupakan mimpi buruknya

"ayah kalian Levi Ackerman, dia sangat peduli kepada orang lain walaupun sikapnya acuh tak acuh dan kasar, tapi armin dan christa tak boleh mengikuti sikapnya yang kasar ya" armin dan christa mengangguk "ayah bersikap kasar pasti karena suatu alasan yang tidak bisa di lakukan dengan kata-kata" lanjutku

"sekarang armin dan christa tidur, besok kita pergi ke kebun untuk memanen wortel"

"hai bunda" sahut armin dan christa bersamaan

..

..

Aku mencabuti wortel satu persatu di kebun, sedangkan armin dan christa berlarian kesana kemari saling kejar-kejaran mengabaikan hari yang panas, entah permainan apa yang mereka lakukan. Anakku sudah tumbuh semakin besar, levi kau pasti bangga mempunyai anak yang selalu ceria seperti mereka.

"bunda….hiks" christa menghampiriku sambil menangis, tangannya mengucek-ngucek matanya dan pipinya lecet-lecet

"christa apa yang terjadi nak?" aku langsung membersihkan debu-debu tanah yang bercampur air mata christa

"christa tadi jatuh bunda…" ujar armin

"lain kali hati-hati ya, Armin nanti jangan mengajak christa lari-lari di kebun karena tanahnya tidak datar dan juga banyak batu.

"tapi kita Cuma main aja bunda…"

"armin…"

"i-iya bunda" armin mengalah

"jaa sekarang kita pulang ya" aku menuntun anak kembar kecilku sambil membawa sekantung plastic besar hasil panen wortel di kebun.

..

Byurr!

"bunda… perih…." Teriak christa. Armin menyiram christa dengan seember air di kamar mandi, ia lupa bahwa lecet di pipi adik kembarnya itu

"c-christa go-gomenasai aku lupa" armin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia hendak berlari tapi naas dia pun terpeleset

Byurr! Christa langsung menyiram armin

"rasakan itu armin" christa balas dendam tak peduli kalau armin kesakitan terpeleset

"aku kan sudah bilang tidak sengaja huh" armin mendengus.

"rasakan ini" armin menyibakan air ke christa, christa jingkrak-jingkrak sambil teriak "bunda…. Armin jahat… perih hiks hiks" lagi-lagi airnya mengarah ke luka lecetnya

"armin…." Sahutku

"hai bunda" bisik armin pelan

..

Kini hanya kita bertiga, aku dan kedua anakku, ayah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu Karena sakit komplikasinya. Armin dan christa membalut dirinya dengan futon.

"sekarang taukan akibatnya, kalau berlama-lama di air" si kembar hanya menunduk 'ha-hatchi' armin bersin-bersin sedangkan christa sudah meler.

"sekarang makan yang banyak, sudah bunda buatkan sup wortel dan juga teh hitam hangat kesukaan ayah"

"hontouni?" sahut si kembar langsung menyeruput teh hitam hangat ketika mendengar teh hitam kesukaan ayahnya.

"bunda…pipiku masih perih…" ujar christa sendu

"daijobu, daijobu" aku mengusap-ngusap pipi christa dan meniupnya "sudah tidak apa-apa, sekarang makan supnya ya" christa menggeleng. "aku mau di suapin sama bunda" pinta christa

"uhm yasudah ini aaaa" christa menelan supnya. Armin turun dari kursi makannya dan menarik-narik bajuku. "aku juga mau di suapi, tadi aku terpeleset" armin sendu. Aku menghela nafas berat "yare yare yasudah ini aaaa" armin menelan lahap suapannya.

..

..

"siapa yang kali ini, mau menemani bunda belanja makanan" sahutku

"aku aku" sahut si kembar bersamaan

"yasudah, kalian berdua ikut bunda belanja"

"hore!" sahut si kembar bersamaan

Aku berjalan menuju pasar tempat biasa aku belanja makanan, sekali-kali aku mampir ke toko baju untuk membeli pakaian armin dan christa.

"bagaimana suka?" tanyaku

"suka bunda" sahut si kembar

Setelah itu kami melanjutkan perjalanan pulang sambil membawa tentengan bahan –bahan makanan. "cepat…cepat" armin berlarian meuju rumah

"sabar armin" sahutku, dia tidak melihat belanjaan beratku dan terus berlari

"bunda…aku capek, gendong aku" christa kelelahan

"sebentar lagi ya nak, pelan-pelan saja jalannya" aku menuntun christa, armin sudah jauh menuju rumah, anak itu bersemangat sekali.

..

..

Aku menatap kedua anakku yang masih tertidur pulas, mereka benar-benar sangat lucu, andai levi melihatnya pasti dia sudah mencubit kedua pipi anaknya. Aku membangunkannya untuk sarapan, karena kegiatan hari ini adalah menuju perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku belajar membaca dan menulis untuk anakku.

"armin, christa bangunlah. Bunda sudah selesai membuat sarapan" sahutku, armin mengucek-ngucek matanya, "hoam… aku masih ingin tidur" armin kembali terlelap, "padahal bunda mau pergi ke perpustakaan, disana banyak buku cerita lho…" armin membulatkan matanya, langsung meloncat ke dekapanku "hontouni bunda?", aku mengangguk "hore!" sahut armin riang.

"bangunkan christa, lalu mandi dan makan. Bunda tunggu di ruang makan" kataku, armin menurut

"christa bangun! Bangun!" armin menggerak-gerakan tubuh mungil adik kembarnya

"uhm armin, doushite…." Christa membuka setengah matanya

"cepat bangun, mandi, sarapan dan kita akan pergi ke perpustakaan!" sahut armin antusias

"hai hai" christa mengikuti intruksi dari kakak kembarnya

"o iya christa, hari ini bagaimana kita memakai baju baru yang seminggu lalu di belikan bunda"

"uhm hai" christa masih setengah sadar mengumpulkan nyawanya yang berceceran, ia hanya mangguk-mangguk memenuhi perkataan armin.

"wah anak kembar bunda, cantik dan tampan" mereka mengenakan baju yang ku belikan seminggu yang lalu

"tentu saja, cantik seperti bunda" sahut christa senang

"dan tampan seperti ayah" armin menimpali, walaupun tidak pernah melihat rupa ayahnya, yang ia tau kalau ayahnya tampan dari bunda, aku hanya terkekeh tertawa melihat kelakuan malaikat kecilku.

"yasudah ayo sarapan"

"hai" si kembar melahap habis masakan daging yang aku buat, syukurlah anakku menyukainya, setelah selesai makan kamipun berangkat ke perpustakaan Stohess. Dan akhirnya sampai juga, aku mencari-cari buku membaca dan menulis, aku menyuruh armin dan christa menungguku di ruang baca, tapi aku juga membebaskan mereka jika ingin melihat-lihat buku.

Armin dengan semangat melihat-lihat buku, ia seperti di surga jika berada di perpustakaan, itulah yang membuatnya sangat antusias. Pandangan armin focus pada satu buku dari deretan-deretan buku lainnya. Ia mengambilnya, tatapan matanya nanar melihat buku itu, buku yang bergambar antara orang tua dan anak laki-laki dan perempuan, seperti gambaran dirinya.

"ayah…" guman armin pelan, tak bisa lagi di bendung, air matanya menetes "aku ingin melihat ayah.." sambungnya. Christa yang melihat armin terbawa larut dalam kesedihan "aku juga ingin melihat ayah" lirih christa sendu.

"lihat itu" christa menunjuk orang di balik jendela transparan, christa berlari mendekati jendela juga di susul armin, mereka memandangi lekat-lekat orang yang di lihatnya, yaitu orang tua dan anaknya sedang bercengkerama ria. Panorama yang ingin menjadi kenyataan dalam benak hati armin dan christa, tidak bahkan orang tua juga ingin berkumpul dengan buah cintanya.

"christa, apa kita akan seperti mereka?" Tanya armin sambil meneteskan air matanya

"aku tidak tau…kata bunda kan ayah sudah meninggal sebelum kita lahir" christa tak kalah sendu, tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Kaca jendela itu menjadi buram akibat uap dari hembusan nafas seorang anak kembar yang merindukan ayahnya, ayah yang sudah meninggal, sia-sia jika menunggunya. Bagai pungguk merindukan bulan.

Aku melihat armin dan christa menatap ke arah luar jendela, ada seorang anak dan orang tuanya sedang bercengkerama ria. Apa mungkin mereka merindukan ayahnya levi. Aku mendekatinya, memanggil nama kedua anakku. Sakit rasanya kedua pasang mata anakku sembab karena menangis, aku mengerti perasaan itu, aku juga ingin seperti mereka, berkumpul dengan suami dan anak-anak. Tapi apalah daya, realita sudah berkehendak.

aku mengumpulkan energiku untuk berbicara, walaupun tenggorokanku rasanya peluh dan berat "apa kalian merindukan ayah hn?" tanyaku, mereka berdua mengangguk. Sudah ku duga.

"nak, kalian coba tegar menghadapi kenyataan. Bunda juga masih berusaha tegar, kita sama-sama berusaha, walaupun jiwa dan raga ayah kalian tidak ada di dunia ini, tapi akan selalu terukir di dalam hati kita. Sudah jangan menangis nanti ayah sedih" aku mencoba menyeka air mata armin dan christa satu per satu, walaupun aku juga sangat ingin menangis, tapi aku harus memberi contoh karena akulah satu-satunya pedoman mereka.

Aku mengusap pucuk rambut kepala anakku dan menuntun mereka untuk pulang, setelah meminjam buku-buku tentunya.

Sesaat perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba saja hening, angin membawa dedaunan kering beterbangan. Tiba-tiba ada kilatan cahaya dan getaran tanah seperti gempa, kami hampir terpental, segera aku menggenggam erat lengan kedua anakku, kejadian ini…terulang kembali, armin tiba-tiba sembunyi sambil mengeratkan tangannya pada dress coklat di belakangku.

"b bu-bunda….itu seperti yang di dalam mimpiku" armin gemetaran, titan colossal muncul dari balik dinding, di penuhi kabut uap panas. Sedangkan christa menunjukan mata kosongnya tak percaya, jika yang di ceritakan oleh orang-orang tentang titan ternyata benar-benar ada.

"ayo kita pergi! Kita jauhi tempat ini" aku langsung menarik tangan kedua anakku, menjauh sejauh-jauhnya. Bunyi dentang hentakan kaki sang titan collosal membuat telinga terasa nyaring, hempasan dinding bertebaran kemana-mana. Yang penting saat ini adalah lari sebelum titan berukuran meter menyebar ke dalam wilayah ini dan memakan kami, keselamatan anakulah yang paling utama.

"cepatlah masuk ke pintu gerbang! Naiklah ke kapal untuk mengungsi! Cepatlah jika tidak ingin di makan!" teriak seorang lelaki prajurit Stationary Guard memerintah

Aku pun langsug menuju kesana, tapi christa kelelahan "bunda aku capek" katanya sendu, tanpa aba-aba aku langsung menggendong christa dan terus berlari tanpa henti. "armin pegangan erat dengan bunda", armin mengangguk.

Suara riuh pikuk warga yang berebutan naik kapal, aku pun bingung, nafasku yang tersenggal-senggal, mencoba bicara pada penjaga kapal tersebut.

"tuan bawalah anak ini, masa depan mereka masih panjang ku mohon!"

"kapal sudah penuh nona dan akan segera di berangkatkan!"

"KU MOHON, SETIDAKNYA ANAKKU!" aku berteriak penuh permohonan

"tidak bisa!" penjaga garrison kekeh

"biar aku yang membawanya, disini masih cukup untuk dua orang anak kecil" sahut seseorang yang tak di kenal, yang jelas aku sangat berterima kasih padanya

"baiklah, cepat bawa dia, kapal segera berangkat!" sahut penjaga garisson

Aku menurunkan christa dari gendonganku "armin christa pergilah, cepat!" sahutku

"tapi bunda, aku tidak mau pergi tanpa bunda" armin menangis "tidak ada waktu lagi, jaga adikmu baik-baik" armin dan christa mencengkeram kuat dress ku.

"cepat!" penjaga garrison mengingatkan

"tuan tolong bawa mereka" aku meminta tolong seseorang yang tadi memberikan luang untuk anakku sambil melepaskan cengkeraman kuat dari anak-anakku. Tuan itu menggotong christa dan armin masuk ke dalam kapal, tangan mungil mereka sedikit demi sedikit lepas dari genggamanku…rasanya sangat sesak, aku pun tidak bisa lagi membendung air mataku.

"berangkat!" teriak penjaga garisson

"ingat pesan bunda, saling jaga satu sama lain! Jangan berpisah!" teriakku pada si kembar saat kapal itu sudah mulai berjalan

"bundaaaaaa…..bundaaaaaa" christa berteriak-teriak begitu juga armin, wajahnya kusut karena air mata, tangan mereka melayang di udara mencoba meraih tanganku, namun kenyataanya nihil, jaraknya terlalu jauh.

Aku hanya memandanginya sampai hilang dari pandanganku, begitu juga mereka, masih terus berteriak memanggil nama bunda sambil menangis histeris, aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga kita akan bertemu lagi. Tentu saja, aku mantan prajurit scouting legion lebih mementingkan nyawa orang lain dari pada nyawa diriku sendiri, terutama untuk nyawa buah hatiku. "sayonara armin….christa".

Petra POV End

* * *

yah ceritanya mainstream ya... ah sudahlah yang penting sudah melampiaskan pikiran ke tulisan ini^^

ceritanya entah bakal ada berapa chapter tapi agak lama updatenya, karena akhir-akhir ini lagi bener-bener sibuk, tapi author sempetin untuk nulis kelanjutannya, abisnya author kepikiran terus kalau ada tulisan yang belum di selesaikan.

see ya in the next chapter yang mungkin akan sangat lelet, hontouni gomenasai *bungkuk


End file.
